New lightweight televisions, such as plasma, LED, and LCD television sets, are easily transportable and have many recreational uses as compared to their antiquated cousins utilizing a cathode ray tube. These new lightweight televisions are increasingly being taken outside the confines of a residence for use in the garage during outdoor camping, outside of the home recreational activities, gaming, tailgating, and the like.
Storing and transporting these televisions for recreational activities increases the risk for damage to the screen facing or structural components. Therefore, there is a need for a protective carrier and storage device for the television. Additionally, there is a need for a stand engaged to the protective carrier to obviate the need to completely remove the television from the protective carrier, possibly resulting in damage to the television, while allowing uninhibited viewing and use.